1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical field, and more particularly to a bundling tool for automobiles.
2. Related Art
Goods usually need to be bundled during transportation, in order to prevent from being dropped off when the automobile runs and colliding with each other with the result of loss or damage. Though it is a usual way to bundle goods directly with ropes, it takes time and labor, and is difficult to bundle goods tightly, thereby inducing safety problems.
The winch is popular with drivers as an advanced bundling tool, as it is convenient and safe to bundle goods with the winch. Currently, the winch widely used is provided with a mount and a band shaft, wherein the band shaft is installed at the mount and can rotate. The bundling bands of the bundler wrap around the band shaft. In this way, the bundling bands are tightened by rotating the band shaft, so that the goods can be bundled tightly. The method currently used for tightening the bundling bands by rotating the band shaft is to insert a crowbar into a crowbar hole at one end of the band shaft, turn the crowbar, and make the band shaft rotate. As the winch is fixed to the automobile body, it is limited in position. Therefore, after the crowbar is turned to make the band shaft rotate some angle in operation, the crowbar must be pulled out and inserted into another crowbar hole, thereby continuing to make the band shaft rotate. It is apparent that said operation takes time and labor, and it tends to damage the fingers and other parts of the operator by pulling the crowbar out and inserting it again on and on.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, a winch band shaft fast rotating device which includes a fixed seat and a rotor is provided herein, wherein, the fixed seat is fixedly connected to a band shaft, the rotor is coupled to one side of the fixed seat with a unidirectional linkage mechanism set at the contact surface thereof, and at least one crowbar hole is provided on the rotator. With such a rotating device, the crowbar doesn't need to be pulled out during operation due to the unidirectional linkage mechanism, which makes the operation safe and labor saving and will not cause damages to the products or human body. However, said band shaft fast rotating device is integrated with the winch, so that there is such a rotating device set at each one of the band shaft extension ends. Therefore, it is more difficult to manufacture the winch and the manufacturing processes are increased, with the result of the increased manufacturing cost of each winch. Furthermore, once the rotating device fails beyond repair, the whole winch must be replaced, which increases the use cost while decreases the operational flexibility.